


Some Privacy Please

by ItsNacchi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Living Together, M/M, No Smut, Prupan, Sexual Humor, This was supposed to stick to general but idk, Tried sticking to Ludwig but it kind of switches, gerita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNacchi/pseuds/ItsNacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m starting to think I should move out. My study room is practically useless. Maybe I could buy actual earplugs. I believe Alfred once told me he gets them from when Francis and Arthur get too loud…" Ludwig leaned against the table.</p><p>Roderich blinked. "I hope you don’t mean that in a vulgar manner…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Privacy Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daymare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daymare/gifts).



> I SUCK WITH SUMMARIES AND I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO EVEN MAKE IT SOUND FUN? LOL 
> 
> So I have no idea what this turned into. I just wrote this to cheer up a friend. Whether you like it or not or find it not to your taste (changed the other word due to it upsetting someone) is up to you. This has a lot of sexual implications/bad language (come on it's Romano lol) and dirty jokes with shamelessness because it's my favorite sort of lame humor lol. I don't really find myself funny, but I'm trying to cheer you up here Desiree!
> 
> I would have posted this on tumblr instead of uploading here but tumblr sucks with formatting now and I don't type up my fics on there. I type them up in a word document. Anyway, I tried focusing on Ludwig's frustrations dealing with living under the same roof as Lovino, Feliciano, and Gilbert. I would say Kiku too since he pops in and out very often because of Gilbert and him being a pair (mostly Gilbert's doing). I've been in Ludwig's place before actually so I could kind of relate HAHA. Anyway, here have some random nonsense with like no point to it. 
> 
> I hope you like this friend! Oh and I rated it mature rating JUST in case, plus it seemed fitting. NO this does not have actual sex scenes, just implications as stated above.
> 
> Just in case some of you don't know...
> 
> Italy = Feliciano, Germany = Ludwig, Japan = Kiku, Prussia = Gilbert, Romano/South Italy = Lovino, Spain = Antonio, France = Francis, and the mentioned names: Hungary = Elizabeta, America = Alfred, England = Arthur

_"Gilbert-kun! Please, stop! We are not the only ones here!"_

A smack was heard.

_“Ja but we’re in the room,” the albino said in a mischievous tone._

_"Ah! You know I am ticklish thereee—!"_

A high squeak with a mixture of a moan was let out.

_“Aw, don’t cover up your mouth. I like hearing you, Kiku.”_

The creaking of bed springs along with soft moans and groans were heard shortly after (and as much as Kiku could muffle his voice, it wasn’t all that discreet since their walls were pretty thin).

Ludwig blushed a dark red. "Errr…sorry about the noise," he apologized while clearing his throat.

Roderich sighed, a frustrated sound. "I thought that idiot was going to Kiku’s today."

Ludwig turned his gaze to his older brother’s room, his face dark. "I thought so too..."

The sound of a pile of books collapsing from another room interrupted them.

"What in the world...?" The German wondered if it could get any worse.

This time, Ludwig's glare was directed at the work study room. He groaned already guessing what it was. "Mein gott… that was Lovino, possibly ruining my shelves once again…”

The door burst open and said Italian popped his head out with a scowl. His curl bent out of its original shape. "Oi, potato bastard your books and shelves were in my way _again_. Why the fuck do you need so many books anyway? It’s not like you’re a scientist or something.”

Roderich blinked at seeing such a disheveled Lovino. He looked like he just got into a fight with—god knew what, but in his case _books_.

The German let out a heavy sigh. “What exactly were you doing in the study room…? I’ve told you and Feliciano countless times to not go in without my supervision.” He said sternly.

The dark haired Italian flinched at this. “I’m not some fucking kid for you to tell me what I should or shouldn’t do. And _supervision_? Maybe my stupid little brother but not me!”

“What exactly were you doing that it looks like you had a fight with—something...” The Austrian said adjusting his glasses. “Did you fight with books and lose?”

Lovino’s eyes went wide but immediately furrowed his eyebrows clearly offended. “HMPH! I was only trying to do this bastard a favor by cleaning his rooms since he’s been decent to me and Feliciano. I know my stupid brother can be a handful. So when I tried sweeping around it was like the books and shelves had a life of their own or something and they just sort of— _you know_ —” His voice got lower and lower, his face turned a new shade of pink.

Ludwig and Roderich raised their eyebrows awaiting the final explanation.

“Fell on top of me, attacking me, like those little shits suddenly came into agreement to fall on me or something…”

Ludwig began rubbing his temples while all that came out of Roderich’s mouth was muffled laughter.

“What?! YOU DON’T BELIEVE ME DO YOU?! I’m being HONEST! Wow! Last time I ever try to be nice to you POTATO BASTARD AND—AND—YOU AUSTRIAN PANSY!” Lovino said as he pointed to the pair at the table.

“What?!”

Sudden laughter erupted from the room adjacent to them, or more like an almost scratchy obnoxious laughter that could of course only be coming from Gilbert Beilschmidt. Roderich scoffed, feeling highly offended and even more irritated at hearing the albino cackling from a room away.

“Whatever, I’ll clean up this crappy room my way!” Lovino then slammed the door shut to the study leaving them be.

The blond gaped. Part of him was tempted to dash on over to the room and stop the other from ruining his study even further, but he decided to let it go. He’d deal with it later, _somehow_.

"Sorry, it’s not always like this," Ludwig apologized again and had a feeling he’d be saying that every time he’d get a guest who wasn’t Elizabeta.

"It's…fine," said Roderich. "It is not your fault you live with these… _people_ and that your brother is a child."

"I’m starting to think I should move out. My study room is practically useless. Maybe I could buy actual earplugs. I believe Alfred once told me he gets them from when Francis and Arthur get too loud…" Ludwig leaned against the table.

Roderich blinked. "I hope you don’t mean that in a vulgar manner…”

Ludwig sighed and chose not to respond because really, who knew at that point. Roderich decided to ignore the silence and not take it the wrong way.

“Your place isn’t _that_ bad. It just seems a bit _livelier_ today. I’m sure Feliciano comes in much handier than Lovino. And you don’t see him often right?”

“Sort of. Lovino usually steers clear... in most situations...uh..."

Roderich raised an eyebrow. He didn't sound or look so convincing but he decided not to push further into the subject.

"I do not mind Feliciano’s brother. We all agreed to live under the same roof until better circumstances came along, but…I’d rather him not try to help in anything.” Ludwig said bringing his hands to his forehead.

“It sounds like you need to get away for a bit. Actually, Elizabeta would probably want to switch places for a day.” Roderich said with a faint smile.

Ludwig mused knowing that the Austrian’s words were probably true to some extent and yet… the thought of her sneaking pictures of him and Feliciano came to mind too. Oh dare he even think of her sneaking into his room as they cuddled in bed. Ah, but that wasn’t his idea at all! Feliciano just needed the affection! Sure she would be occupied with Kiku and Gilbert, along with Lovino bringing Antonio and Antonio bringing Francis—then Arthur—then Alfred, oh who was he kidding his three bedroom house would get easily packed throughout the week.

“Maybe you could arrange something with your brother and Kiku, along with Feliciano and Lovino.”

Ludwig crossed his legs, wincing. "Well, Kiku doesn’t live here but my bruder likes to bring him over a lot. He’s always apologizing for his indecency, but I know it’s my bruder’s ideas a lot of the times. Kiku makes it up to us by cooking or baking though. While I appreciate it, I guess I do need to talk to them both.” He paused rubbing his temples once more. “Feliciano isn’t much of a problem…unless he wants attention. He’s the one who cleans up after Lovino. It is just—this house isn’t as peaceful as of lately. I suppose I miss that a bit, especially when I take my work home and need to focus.”

The moans that came from Gilbert's room finally silenced and eventually stopped.

_“W-Wow, Kiku… you need to show me more next time… I’m sure we can last longer than that and wait—what the, gott…is that glow in the dark!?”_

_“Gilbert-kun!”_

"MEIN GOTT, BRUDER! We can hear everything!" Ludwig slammed his fist against the table.

Roderich had been trying to keep the noises blocked out of his mind the whole time, but—

_“Kesesese! Sorry Lutz. Guessing someone’s there with you?”_

Ludwig huffed ignoring the question as he brought back his attention to Roderich. The only reason he didn’t barge in on his brother was because he knew Kiku was there and who knew how appropriately dressed they were.

The Austrian groaned and rolled his eyes. “I see your problem very clearly now. What fiends.”

The door eventually opened a few minutes later. Gilbert walked out wearing nothing but a pair of white briefs and headed for the fridge.

"Bruder…" Ludwig furrowed his eyebrows. "We have a guest, could you at least put your clothes on?”

The albino grinned as he got a hold of the ingredients to make a sandwich.

“It’s only specs. Besides, you never answered my question about us having a guest, so I had to guess.” He said nonchalantly as he spread mayonnaise onto his slice of bread.

The Austrian felt himself getting agitated. “This is why your brother can’t get work done. You’re being a sloth and noisy and you bring Kiku along to have—”

“Um, Roderich…I believe he gets the point.” The blond interrupted in time.

Ludwig was also aware that his brother just liked annoying Roderich in general.

“I wasn’t _expecting_ company. Besides, I’m in the room with Kiku and it’s not like either of you have never seen me in briefs.” He continued spreading ingredients on his sandwich.

“I would appreciate to not see you in general, but if I had to choose seeing you in actual clothing compared to now then I’d choose the first one, but we can’t always get what we want I suppose. I can also see you and Kiku are both done with your… _activities_. I honestly didn’t expect this from Kiku but from you, well why hope?”

“Ja, okay.” Gilbert yawned in response as he put his sandwich together and took a bite out of it. “It’s a Sunday. Lutz you need to relax. Why is Roddy here anyway?” The albino asked with an eyebrow raised.

“I don’t ever want to hear you call me by that nickname please and thank you.” Roderich said cringing.

“Uhm, I asked him to come over so I could give him a taste of the new brand of coffee we had been discussing the other day.”

“Figures,” Gilbert muttered.

“Bushitsuke de shitsurei shimasu…” Kiku lightly bowed as he was properly dressed in comparison to Gilbert and walked by with his head lowered in shame.

“Oi, Kiku, what the heck? You’re not being rude. It’s just Lutz and Roderich. Come over here.” The albino gestured with a worried look. “You’re not leaving right?”

The Austrian mentally thanked Gilbert for actually saying his name that time and not some ridiculous nickname.

Kiku cautiously approached his partner. “Uhm… I have already been an inconvenience and I can see we are causing Ludwig-san a lot of stress as of lately. Roderich-san is here today too. It’s highly embarrassing…” He turned to Roderich. “I am truly sorry for you having to—”

Gilbert cut him off at that moment. “He doesn’t need the apology.”

“Gilbert-kun, you’re being rude.” Kiku said sternly, but Gilbert only thought he looked more adorable that way.

That was sometimes the problem—that he couldn’t always take the Japanese seriously, even when he was mad because sometimes his cheeks would puff up.

“We can start meeting at my home from now on,” Kiku said with his deadpan stare.

“Are we really stressing you out, Lutz? Don’t tell me you can hear everything—” Gilbert turned to face his brother who was still sitting at the table looking at his cup of coffee going cold.

“Your walls are paper thin… Of course he’s heard!” Kiku said with a mad blush.

Roderich coughed. “Well, I can vouch on that one. I’m done here by the way. The coffee was great Ludwig. I wish you luck with your _predicament_. At least one of you has actual manners.” The Austrian said looking over at the pair and of course hinting at Kiku.

The shorter male lowered his head again and muttered an apology for the hundredth time.

“Oh, shut it! I didn’t even invite you over!” Gilbert pursed his lips as he spoke to Roderich.

The Austrian said nothing as Ludwig walked him to the door. Once he was done accompanying the other he faced the pair in the kitchen.

“Ludwig-san, I apologize for today. We were being extremely rude.”

Gilbert only pouted, but decided to actually apologize to his brother.

“Ah, sorry about that. I’ll be more considerate. Hey, maybe if I put loud music—”

“Nein. I already figured out what to do in case of next time. Kiku you needn’t meet at your house from now on unless you choose to. You can come whenever you’d like. You are my friend as well.” He faintly smiled. “I am determined to buy myself earplugs!” The blond said more determined than ever.

“Ludwig-san… you don’t need to go to that extreme. It is your house and—”

“I want to do this. It’s my bruder’s house too. I am not the only one paying here.”

Both Gilbert and Kiku exchanged looks while the albino put a hand over his partner’s shoulder reassuring him.

“Hey, you guys need more than potatoes and sausages…I guess I’ll do some shopping later or something. What would you all do without me?” Lovino sighed melodramatically as he took more of a look into the fridge. “Where the hell are the ingredients for pasta and pizza?” Lovino said interrupting the trio from their thoughts. “This is some discrimination here!”

Ludwig got up from his seat and walked away without saying a word. He had enough for the day. None of them even realized when Lovino had snuck into the kitchen in the first place. Ludwig was sure Gilbert and Kiku could handle it. How Feliciano hadn’t awoken from his damn siesta—he wasn’t even sure about that, but he surely wished he could be as heavy of a sleeper as him.

“What the hell is his problem?” The Italian said taking a bite out of the unattended sandwich on the counter.

“Oi! That’s MINE!” Gilbert said snatching the sandwich away.

“That tasted like shit! Potato bastard number two, let me teach you how to make an actual damn sandwich with sausages, yeah? Kiku, you can take notes.”

The Japanese nodded as Gilbert rolled his eyes feeling offended because how dare someone insult his taste? Let alone his sandwich!

* * *

 

Next Sunday came around and this time Kiku had come over to help Gilbert with some paperwork instead of relaxing. They had some music playing in the background. The house had been empty during their time there from what they remembered. Ludwig and Feliciano were supposed to be out getting food. Lovino had gone to go get drinks with Antonio and Francis.

“Gilbert-kun, would you like me to organize this stack that you just finished?” Kiku asked.

“Go ahead. It’d help a lot. Danke.” He grinned.

Everything was going great. Gilbert felt like he was speeding through the process of looking over every paper, every file, making sure everything matched the records. It really was nice focusing with peace and quiet until—

_“AHH! Feliciano, w-what _—_ AH _—_ are you doing?!”_

Kiku and Gilbert froze in place and looked at one another. They heard sudden panting andwas that a moan?!

_“You know what I’m doing! Silly Luddy. You like it when I touch you there.”_

_“Nein, Feliciano don’t make that face. Nei—AH!”_

_“Oh… we ran out of lube.”_

_“Scheiße!”_

_“See! You wanted it too!”_

_“Ja…okay…Well, my bruder is home with Kiku but he’s playing his music so I don’t think they can hear us.”_

“Mein gott, Lutz was right you can hear everything,” Gilbert said wide eyed as he turned towards the shorter male.

Kiku gave a frustrated sigh. “Gilbert-kun… I’ve told you this too many times. Your walls are paper thin. But…”

Gilbert raised a brow. “What?”

“Is this really your first time hearing them?” The Japanese asked a bit surprised.

“Ja.” Gilbert nodded.

Kiku mused. “That’s interesting…I would think they would engage in sexual activities much more often. Maybe they do it when no one is home? But don’t all your schedules clash...? Maybe it’s simply a rare occasion for them, or maybe they don’t have a much of a sex drive. Maybe it’s their first time? How intriguing. I almost feel like inquiring more—”

The Japanese was cut off from his thoughts as Gilbert had leaned over putting his hand over his shoulder, gesturing for him to stop.

“As into this as you are from this new piece of information… I can’t focus when they’re sexing it up.” The albino said with a frown.

“Hm, now you know how your brother feels when you do not consider his feelings.” Kiku said with a faint smile.

“Nein! It is not the same! Don’t go pulling the _‘I told you so’_ on me!”

“I just did.” Kiku lightly smirked.

“Whatever. I guess…I’ll just wait it out. Or we can have a good round our—”

Kiku pulled on his cheek before he even got to finish his last word.

“Ow ow ow! What did I say?!” The albino whined with a look of hurt as Kiku let go.

"I am not in the mood at the moment."

There was a knock at the door interrupting the pair.

“Is that you Lutz?” Gilbert asked, wondering why his brother would even come to his door. He was currently rubbing at his cheek that had been pulled on.

“Ciao guys! It’s me, Feliciano!”

“Oh” Gilbert perked up. “Come in Feli-chan!”

Feliciano walked in cheerfully with nothing but his boxers on. "Do you guys have any extra lube? I don’t care if it’s flavorless, though I know Ludwig likes those… but yeah anything is fine!"

Both males gaped at the shameless request, not to mention the male’s close to none clothing. Though he was known to walk around like that after sleeping, it was mostly the request that followed with his appearance that shocked them.

“Uh—well…” Gilbert looked over at Kiku who shrugged.

And then someone else busted into the room unexpectedly.

“FUCK NO. Potato bastard number two, don’t you dare give him LUBE!” Lovino said with an apparent rage.

“Ah! But brother!” Feliciano whined grabbing Lovino’s arm.

“Let go stupid little brother! No way in hell am I letting that fucker get to you!”

“But he isn’t the one who is going to do it! I am!” The auburn haired male cried out.

And the room went silent, minus Kiku bringing out a notepad and jotting down notes.

“What’s this? My little brother needs some lube?” Francis said teasingly. “Looks like he’s outgrown us all. So Ludwig’s receiving hm?” He asked with clear interest.

“Feli still seems so childish though. Is Ludwig waiting in bed?” Antonio inquired.

Both males walked into the room already amused by the conversation.

Feliciano nodded warily attempting not to upset his older brother Lovino.

“REALLY? Let me go beat his ass up!” The darker haired Italian said rolling up his sleeves as he walked back towards the entrance.

“Lovi, no lo hagas…” Antonio warned giving him a look of disappointment.

“What the hell why not tomato bastard?” Lovino questioned, obviously offended.

“Cher, Ludwig would win hands down. Learn to pick your battles.” Francis answered while lightly shaking his head.

“You guys are assholes! Anyway, don’t give Feliciano any lube!” Lovino protested.

“So you want him to just go in dry?” Gilbert cringed. “That’s painful. I don’t want Lutz or Feli-chan having a painful experience like that.”

Francis, Antonio, and Kiku nodded sympathetically.

“What the actual fuck?! Since when did you all agree with this?! Making me sick!” Lovino furrowed his eyebrows as he stomped out of the room.

Francis chuckled to himself. “Well, he’s upset.”

“He’ll get over it. He’s just sulking.” The Spaniard said with a sunny grin.

“You do know him best.”

Kiku cleared his throat to speak. “Feliciano-kun, we ran out of lube the other day, but I can bring some from the store if you’d like. It’s the least I could do. Besides, I believe Ludwig-san could use the stress reliever.”

Gilbert snickered. “Ja, he needs to relax.”

“I thought you still had some?” Feliciano tilted his head. “I saw Gilbert had some yesterday.”

The albino flinched.

“Gilbert-kun used the lube to fix the squeaky door-hinge from his room.”

And they all went silent once more.

“Why would you use perfectly good lube for that? And flavored at that?! Do you not have oil of some sort?!” The Frenchman said horrified.

“Hey, we can always buy more.” Gilbert said shrugging.

“He was being lazy…” Kiku sighed afterwards.

"So, you don't have any? I checked to see if we had oil first but we ran out…" Feliciano continued looking for some hint of hope. At Kiku and Gilbert’s shaking heads, he sighed disappointingly. "Okay, thank you anyway you guys! Thanks for being understanding!”

And auburn haired Italian walked off back to his room where Ludwig was waiting.

“Luddy… they had no lube…” The auburn haired male said pouting.

“What?! You asked them?!” Ludwig sighed. “Feliciano, I thought you said you went to go get extra.” The German found himself reddening at the thought of everyone openly knowing they were going to have sex. “I also heard your bruder come in and guests?”

“Oh? How did you know my big brother came back?!”

“He curses worse than a sailor, that’s why. It also doesn’t make it hard to guess seeing as my nickname is permanently _potato bastard_. I should just get changed. We can just do this another time.” Ludwig got up off the bed grabbing his briefs, ready to put them back on.

Feliciano clung onto him, stopping him from such action. "But Luddy! We can do plenty of other stuff, though! Don’t leave!"

“Feliciano, nein! Everyone can clearly hear us!” Ludwig tried shaking out of Feliciano’s hold. “It’s different when we’re alone!”

“But—”

“Nein! Your brother always interrupts anyway! Even when we’re not trying anything at all!”

Small kisses were given to Ludwig’s muscular back and he hummed contently, his body suddenly relaxing. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t all that bad. They didn’t need to have sex, maybe some nice cuddles or kisses. That sounded nice to Ludwig at the moment. He turned to face Feliciano, and leaned down about to lock lips when—

"Hey, do you have any damn duct tape?" Lovino asked as he barged into the room only to find a very flustered and _eager_ Ludwig lowering himself about to eat Feliciano’s face while being nakedly embraced by him.

Ludwig swiftly grabbed the nearby covers and wrapped them around him and his partner.

"Uh, why do you need duct tape?" He asked slowly, cautiously, as if the other were a ticking time bomb.

"Big brother… did you break something again?" Feliciano asked with a frown as he turned to face him.

The dark haired Italian's eyes stayed wide but he quickly blinked out of his initial shock as soon as he was addressed. “WHAT?! Why would you even assume that! What the fuck?! What did I ever do to you?! That’s the kind of response I’d expect from the tomato bastard but not you!” Lovino feigned innocence. “Anyway! Yeah I did and WHAT! I’m going to clean it up! Just stop being nasty with my little brother you potato bastard!”

And with that the door was slammed shut.

“Maybe I do need to have some sort of meeting with your bruder, Kiku, and my bruder… We need to discuss privacy…” Ludwig grumbled under his breath.

A few seconds later a knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. He was about ready to throw something at Lovino if it was him.

“Ja?”

“Ah, gomen Ludwig-san. It’s Kiku.” The Japanese said behind the door.

“Oh, uhm…hold on—” Ludwig was reaching over for his briefs once more letting the blanket slide off of him.

“I do not wish to impose. I am merely informing you and Feliciano-kun that I’ll be back. I am off to buy more lube and oil for you all. Is there anything else you’d need?”

Ludwig’s cheeks turned a dark shade of red. He never expected to discuss his own _necessities_ with Kiku like that. It honestly felt like the Japanese lived with them half the time.

“Ve~ Yeah! Bring some fruit flavored lube and condoms please! Luddy and I can pay you back! Oh and maybe this new toy that I was telling Luddy—Mmmf”

“It’s okay Kiku, just buy what you were going to buy! No need for flavors.” The German replied with embarrassment.

Sudden snickering was heard behind the door.

_“Gilbert-kun, be quiet. You like the flavored ones too."_

_“I know, Kiku. I know…”_

_“Oh? Which piques your interest the most Gilbert?” Francis asked amused. "Your favorites means they're Kiku's favorites~"  
_

_“Uhhh—”_

_"Francis-san! That is not true!"_

_"Non? Then tell me, which are your preferred, cher?"_

_The Japanese felt his face heat up._

_“I like the watermelon kind! Or sometimes lemon. It depends really.” Antonio replied with his usual enthusiasm._

_“Uhhh…”_

_“Mon dieu, don’t tell me you don't have a preferred, Gilbert?”_

_“Ja, I do! It’s between cherry or vanilla.”_

A loud cough interrupted their outside conversation.

“Can you all please leave. I do not want to hear about all your sex lives…or preferences.”

_“Yeah you fucking bastards, I’m trying to clean in peace over here. I don’t need to hear all you being gross! No decency!”_

_"Oh Lovino. I'm sure if it was you on the receiving end..."_

_"SHUT UP FRENCHIE!"_

“It’s so nice that everyone likes different flavors! We won’t steal from one another like that!” Feliciano opened his eyes and smiled.

Ludwig looked over gaping at his partner. He felt a migraine coming at any moment. Yeah, he was definitely going to have a meeting with his housemates because regardless of being able to tune out sounds he didn’t want to hear he’d love the luxury of his own privacy.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if you read through this and actually enjoyed it then cool! You get a cookie. 
> 
> DESIREE IF YOU READ THIS PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT OR AT LEAST LAUGHED A LITTLE. *weeps*
> 
> (I did this instead of my math homework huehuehue)
> 
> Oh yeah and the only translation I'm giving is the sentence Kiku gave in Japanese since everything else is sort of basic terms used in the other languages. Correct me if I'm wrong with this by the way:
> 
> Bushitsuke de shitsurei shimasu - "excuse me for being rude"
> 
> I just sort of have this headcanon/preference in my fics that Kiku likes to bring out the Japanese when he's flustered/nervous/upset lol.


End file.
